<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Gilt by Bogglocity</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28133133">Gilt</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bogglocity/pseuds/Bogglocity'>Bogglocity</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Le Fantôme de l'Opéra | Phantom of the Opera &amp; Related Fandoms</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Historical, Alternate Universe - Photographer, Christmas, Erik is a Mess, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Nudity, Suggestive Themes, philippe is a flirt</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 14:41:09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>210</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28133133</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bogglocity/pseuds/Bogglocity</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The pictorialist is challenged to a Christmas photoshoot, and the muse has his fun. Set in the 'Platinum, Silver, Gold' universe.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Comte Philippe de Chagny/Erik | Phantom of the Opera</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Gilt</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/ponderinfrustration/gifts">ponderinfrustration</a>.</li>



    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>December 24<sup>th</sup>, 1912</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Gilt, autochrome</em>
</p><p>Philippe, the crooked, mischievous smile of him from the settee, the sprig of holly tucked behind his ear. The ribbon, a winding of satin gold, velvet red, a thread of shine against bare chest, bare stomach, bare muscular thigh. It was his idea, suggested in such vague terms as <em>festive</em> and <em>just an amusement</em>, and Erik could not much refuse that gleam in his eye when the dressing gown slipped off his shoulders.</p><p>An effort for Erik to keep the heat from creeping up his neck. An effort to ignore the purposeful maunder of Philippe’s hand, plausible deniability in its slide from knee to thigh to chest. <em>Stop moving</em>, not curt but half-choked, and Philippe had only twitched an eyebrow, let his hand settle at the crux of hip and thigh.</p><p>But soon standing, ribbon twisted in Philippe’s fingers, statue gilded through in the glow, <em>you’re too close to the camera</em>, a herculean undertaking to not stammer it out.</p><p>
  <em>Am I?</em>
</p><p>Hand pulled from the camera to the edge of where the ribbon was tied, inner thigh, satin warmed with flush of body heat, rush of blood to Erik’s head.</p><p>
  <em>Unwrap me, won’t you?</em>
</p><p>Print tucked in a drawer, far back, red-gold bow beside.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>